


Mythical Beast

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Academia, Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, Comment Fic, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Rivalry, Women in Science, Wordcount: 100-1.000, gun mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Not the One in Fairy Tales. <em>A fandom_stocking stuffer.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythical Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 1 January 2015 for tarlanx.

Rodney McKay had always assumed that Dr. Jackson inhabited some kind of pocket dimension of academia where Indiana Jones met Bertha Swirles: fêted in the fuzzy so-called sciences, and overshadowed by Major Carter in the sciences that mattered. It gave him an undignified amount of satisfaction to see Jackson relegated to the footnotes, until the equally unbecoming jealousy kicked in over the staggering number of footnotes. Yet Daniel seemed perfectly content to live in this limbo. Unpublished. Dismissed. And held in awe by who knew how many alien races.

Then Rodney stepped into his quarters through a door that opened at the sound of his mind, his biceps aching from a day of target practice with himself as the target, the gunpowder still fresh on his callused fingers. 'This shit is when the introspection kicks in,' Sheppard had said. 

Rodney examined his bruises, noted the muscle mass, and began to wonder if Daniel was no legend after all.  
   
   
 


End file.
